


Untitled Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Dean turned 16, he felt a nervous knot of anxiety in his stomach. It was common to hear people talk excitedly about the name of their soul mates at school. Those who’d received more common names speculated about every Jessica or Mark they’d ever heard of. Some chose to keep it a secret for several reasons most of which boiled down to embarrassment relating either to sexual orientation or lack of sex appeal in the name or the presumed person.</p><p>Dean didn’t have an idea of who he wanted. He really hoped it would be some new unique name partially for easy identification and because secretly he knew he would be extremely let down if his soul mate was anyone he’d already met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. I hope someone enjoys it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out my porn/fic tumblr gropedbyanangel.

The night before Dean turned 16, he felt a nervous knot of anxiety in his stomach. It was common to hear people talk excitedly about the name of their soul mates at school. Those who’d received more common names speculated about every Jessica or Mark they’d ever heard of. Some chose to keep it a secret for several reasons most of which boiled down to embarrassment relating either to sexual orientation or lack of sex appeal in the name or the presumed person.

Dean didn’t have an idea of who he wanted. He really hoped it would be some new unique name partially for easy identification and because secretly he knew he would be extremely let down if his soul mate was anyone he’d already met. He didn’t always like to show it, but he was a romantic at heart, and he always thought when he first laid eyes on his soul mate he’d know. He’d feel it. He hadn’t felt that so far, and yes he was young, but with the identification of this mysterious person looming over him he’d given it a lot of thought. Despite tossing and turning most of the night, he finally was able to sleep though fitfully. When he woke up the next morning, he looked at his arm immediately. Shit. “Cas.” He’d only been dating Cassie a month, and he liked her but he expected more. She was turning 16 in a week, but neither of them had acknowledged the possibility they might be soul mates. He resigned to his fate and went downstairs for breakfast. He could see the expectant faces of his family, but once they caught his mood Sam thankfully started talking about an upcoming test he had. 

Cassie hadn’t pushed Dean to tell her because she must have wrongfully assumed like him that it wouldn’t have been her which would have made their relationship a little awkward. But he knew the morning of her birthday, she’d see his name, and she’d know. He was trying to overcome his disappointment to be encouraging when she found out. He hoped she wouldn’t be too let down. They had their good times after all. It wasn’t the worst future he could imagine. He just felt like something was missing. 

Cassie called him on her birthday, and he felt he knew what was coming. 

“Dean,” she said seriously. She didn’t sound overjoyed so at least they were on the same page.

“Hey, Cassie. So quite the birthday surprise, huh?”

“Dean listen.” God, she had that tone, and why shouldn’t she? Who would be satisfied with him? “I’m sure you’ve been thinking about this soul mate thing, and so have I. I just figured that it would be people we didn’t know yet or something, and we’d continue to date, and after you got yours I thought yeah this is working, but- this is hard, Dean. I don’t want to hurt you, but we have to break up.”

“Cassie, I don-”

“No, Dean, I really like you, but when I saw Eric’s name this morning, it’s like it clicked. I never saw him that way before, but now I know, and while I hope we can still be friends, I just realized I don’t want to spend anymore time with anyone that isn’t him. I’m so sorry.”

Wait, what?

“Cassie, you saw Eric’s name?”

“Yeah… I mean you know there’s nothing I can do about it. I hope you understand.” It was like an enormous weight was lifted off his chest. This isn’t it. There’s more. There’s something else, someone else. He couldn’t help the smile growing from ear to ear. 

“Cassie, that is so great. I think you guys would be great together. Go get him.” And with that he hung up. It was like he suddenly had a future. Doors were open to him that he’d never considered before. 

Four years later, that feeling of euphoria had faded a little. The name just about drifted to the back of his mind until he found out that his little brother had found the girl of his dreams with matching Sam and Jessica magic tattoos. He was ecstatic for him, but he always figured he’d find his love first being older and all. 

He had just one exam left for the semester, but it was going to be a struggle. After that he could go home, and meet this mystery girl of Sammy’s. He took his books to the coffee shop down the street hoping to get some studying in. He’d never been there, but Benny swore by it so he thought he’d check it out for a change of scenery. He found his way to cozy corner where he could spread out a little bit. Not three minutes later, did he hear a crashing come from behind the counter.

“Come on, Cas. I know you’re new, but I thought you were getting the hang of things.”

“Gabe, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Dean couldn’t see him yet because he was still bent low picking up his tray and its contents, but he felt mad for the guy. He was obviously new and very flustered. He turned back to his book for a second when it clicked. He head shot back up in an instant trying to find this Cas, and when he did, he found his server standing maybe three feet away, staring at him intensely. Those eyes. They were some kind of blue yet to be invented. After a moment, his server gulped nervously and took another step forward.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Do you know what you’d like to order?”

“Um, no worries, man. I’m actually going to need a second on that, but can I ask you a question?” Dean asked nervously. “I may misheard, but I thought I overheard someone mention a Cas? Does a Cas work here? He um I need to know because he’s an old friend of mine and I-I that heard he moved back to town. He worked at a coffee house when he was here before so you know I thought hey I’m in a coffee shop someone said the name Cas maybe that’s my old pal. Cas. My friend. Back from out of town.” Jesus Christ, shut up Winchester.

“Oh, well, I’m Castiel, but I’m certain we haven’t met. I’d remember.” God help him. Okay, just to make sure.

“Well,” Dean started slowly, “if you see my friend, Cas. It’s- it’s really important that I get back in touch with him. If you see Cas.” Dean’s eyes focused intently on possibly the most beautiful face he’d ever seen, “can you tell him that Dean was here? Dean- was looking for Cas.”

“Dean?” he asked starting to comprehend before the most radiant smile broke out across his face. “Dean. I saw you come in, and you, you were just so beautiful. I was hoping it was you." 

Dean didn’t need any further confirmation. He found him. He stood up and took Cas’ hands in his. "I was hoping it was you too,” he said with a mirroring smile.


End file.
